Welcome Sailor Moon
by luckystarfire
Summary: This is just a peace with Sailor Moon comming to the past with Inuyasha, and the others
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Sailor Moon

This story is how Sailor Moon, find it ok to become a normal women, and how Inuyasha, learned it ok to stay the way you are you should never have to change to make people like you and how to become a man. And there well be a lot of heart break s and hurt and sadness and love, Kagome & Kouga, Sango & Miroku, Inuyasha & Sailor Moon,

One day Inuyasha, and the other were trying to find Narku, and try to find the jewel of four soul s, they were on there way, they had heard some people say that Narku, was some where near the west was all the village s knew of anything on Narku, so they were on there way so they went to the west but the promble was that Narku,  
was hiding and they couldn t find him cause he has too strong of a barrier and they can t even sent that at all so they all went back to Keade s village for rest and food and other stuff as well.

Now Sailor Moon was having some trouble of her own her helper Tuxedo Mask witch is her lover as well but he no longer wanted to keep fighting by her side and just give up on her, and Sailor Moon, was having preamble s with him a lot, and for Tuxedo Mask s Darien, witch was his real name, Darien didn t want much more to do with her cause all Serena, care about was to show up Sailor Mar s and the other s and to prove to everyone that she wasn t a weakling and a cry baby, like there think of her and they try saying that Serena, could never do anything on her own that she need them to make her strong or she would lose each fight every time and she didn t agree about that so every seince Sailor Mar s open her mouth and sad that to her she been trying to make herself strounger and fight even harder then ever before and she soon started to belive that there was no time for love and someone to sear her life with and that in her heart she left like if she were to let her self love to much her power s would go down on her and she was trying to become stronger and she didn t want her enemy seeing that she has a weakness, and that they could get to her so she belive that she could never have a life as in ornery woman never well not as long as she going to protect the world forever with the sliver crystal s power to her will, and strange and power of Sailor Moon, but some how she wasn t aware that she had a new power with in to see barrier s and other jewel s anywhere there was a crystal s like jewel s that have power that need evil realest out of them and purified she could do and she knew some how she had power of a priestess that just as strong as kikyo s or stronger then her s, she had just started to get that power for only for few week s now,  
and she thought that maybe she was getting stronger so she kept fighting with it and it was getting stronger way more when she was just in her normal form Serena,  
it came out alittle more then well as both her and Sailor Moon, form, it was way stronger.  
anyway reason way Darien was getting mad at Serena, the only thing he been wanting for year s now he just wanted to sleep with Serena, but she won t give it to him, at all and other man that he hang out with,  
all laugh at him cause he can t even get meatball head into bed with him, because if it, they also made fun of him for being with a virgin like Serena, and that he couldn t even get with, and when Darien,  
started hanging out with these jerk s and they all made a bet that Darien would sleep with Serena, for 300 in cash, with in a mouth he thought he could do easily but he was wrong it has been longer the a mouth,  
it has been 3 year s now and he lost the bet, and he still hasn t gotten her gotten her into bed,  
All she care about was protecting the people and fight every demon, or monter s that well try and hury people and that was all she care about and being Sailor Moon,  
for now on and forever, she was going to be the very best sailor shoulder there ever was and she was going to be the very best, there were reason for not wanted to settle down for Serena, but she was a afade to it met what it was.

Back to Inuyasha and the other s Let the story begin.

So Kagome, where do you sense the jewel anywhere around here asks Sango,  
no not a thing reply Kagome, then let keep moving then say s Inuyasha, wait a min can t we stop for a rest we have been waiting since thing morning, say s Kagome, can we at least take a rest asks Kagome, we have to keep moving say s Inuyasha, well we get lasy Narku, is getting all of the jewel shared say s Inuyasha, look Inuyasha, I don t have the same energy that you have, I need to rest and get some food inside of me say s Kagome,  
what with you lately say s Inuyasha, you been acting like this since yesterday day morning, you been yelling at me ever since Kouga, came by and he started that fight with me say s Inuyasha, look Inuyasha, it not your place to tell me who I can be friend s with, and you re the one who started that fight with him, say s Kagome, what ever say s Inuyasha, so can we take a break asks Kagome, find do whatever you want I am tried of hearing your guy s compiling about walking all the dam time say s Inuyasha,  
so take your dumb ass break say s Inuyasha, Sit yelled Kagome, and as Inuyasha,  
slam into the ground face frist into the ground pour Inuyasha.

Back to Sailor Moon,

She was walking around the mall with Mina, and Leeta, and had met up with Ray, as well, the three girl s were looking for cloth s and shoes, but for Serena, she was look at diffeneit stuff blade s and stuff like that and star s blade s thowing stars,  
as well she was into that type of weapon s and then she look for cloth s to where around when she training, with her weapon s,  
After all she was a fighter and there was no changing that now.

So Serena, when are you going to give up this Sailor Moon bussise up, asks Ray, there is no more evil Demon s or Monster s say s Ray, there all gone Serena, there no reason to keep on fighting like this say s Leeta,  
look girl we don t have to keep on fighting for the rest of our life s say s Mina,  
hey look Serena, you can even go one with your life to you know say s Leeta, well that just find girl s you girl s can stop fighting and go on with your s life s and get marry and have baby s and just move on with your life s but as for me, sorry girl s but I am going to keep fighting, say s Serena, sorry girl but I am going to fight, say s Serena, ok but we just want you to be happy say s Leeta, and beside you know Darien want to move on with you too you know say s Ray, yeah what about him you used to love him so much to where you couldn t wait for him to want to be with you say s Mina, and now you just want to walk away from it all say s Ray, look girl s I just don t know there only one thing, and I am not giving it to him, I am not going to give in, say s Serena, wow Serena, you are what they call tuff love say s Leeta, yeah it is but to keep a man in control, but don t treat them like dog s cause you tell them your not going to sleep with them then they may back off say s Serena, ok Serena, you are a very stage girl girlfriend but I hope you don t lose Darien, say s Ray,  
yeah Serena, what if you push him right out the door say s Mina, hey if he like me the way i think he does or the way he said he does then he need to show me, respect say s Serena, find let go back to shopping say s Mina, wanted to drop this conversion, I think so too say s Serena, and Leeta, Ray, was the only one who was started to think if Serena, were to break up with Darien then she could get back together with Darien, so she stay quiet for the rest of the day.

Back to Inuyasha.

They all were sitting around a fire like normal Shippbo,  
was sitting on Kagome s lap, he was having a snack and Miroku, was rubbing his cheek it had a red hand print on it cause Sango, had slap him, for rubbing her butt like he alway s did, alway s the same thing,  
They never do anything diffeneit alway s the same thing nothing else, it was like this every night Miroku,  
a honery bustard, Sango, a girl that has a temper, Kagome, who alway s complainy s about everything and Shippbo,  
who call him name s and pick on Inuyasha, and then he chase after Shippbo, till Inuyasha, get ahold of him and then Kagome, alway s yelled Sit for no dam reason she was starting to get very upsetting and every time he try to be nice she still sit him for it what can one man do, it just never get old to them and it getting boring and Inuyasha, was trying to hide the fact from the other s but deep down he was starting to get very lonely and wanted someone to sear his life with he was starting to see that Kagome, and Kouga, got something going on and Miroku, and Sango, are to be marry after Narku,  
is dead that if they ever get that far but Inuyasha, really truly deeply wanted a mate or someone to love him badly,

After the other went to sleep he watch everyone then something kind of came to him as well every time Kouga,  
came around she alway s pick a fight with him she never yell s at Kouga, and then it came to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga, she must be in love with him over himself, she alway s wanted to be with Kouga, over himself, and that would be the reason that Kagome, has Kouga, smell on her,  
his body has been on her had that would be the reason she smell like wolf pup inside her and she dosen t even know that she pregenet yet but he could smell it he could so that mean that she pick Kouga, over Inuyasha himself, so now he knows that Kagome and Kouga, are indeed together,  
and now he really needed to find someone else to sear his life with, just then he look up at the sky and seen a shooting star, he made a wish, for the first time he try to make a wish for something wroth wishing for, Please shooting star grant me my wish please,  
I wish from the bottom of my heart that I could have someone to sear my life with, I wish to find a women that is like no other very different but dose not judged other for what they are and could love me for me asks Inuyasha, and I hope that I could find some one who has a very diffeneit beauty that you don t see every day and a good spirit as well and a good soul, and beauitful,  
I do wish she would be stronger then another girl I have ever been with even stronger then Kikyo,  
and Kagome, power s together, thank you, say s Inuyasha,  
oh and maybe she could help us kill Narku, as well. Thank you. And maybe someday I may find a women to be my wife my mate, I wish, i wish that I may have the wish that I wish tonight, he then went to sleep.

Back Serena, Later on the night,

She got back home she went and took a shower, after warred she went to her bedroom and went over to the balcony that go s off her bedroom she look up at the sky and started thinking about what the girl s had said about her and Darien,  
settling down some how deep down she didn t belive Darien,  
as much anymore that was another reason why she didn t want to sleep with him, no way I can t think about that kind of stuff I am going to keep going to do what I do best I am a fighter and that what come first before love or anything else nothing else matter to me anymore it time Sailor Moon, got her head on strait say s Serena, then she look up at the sky and one thought did come to mine I wonder if there ever well be some one to sear my life with, and she knew that deep in her heart sex was the only thing Darien,  
wanted from her so she didn t want to stop fighting cause that would give him a reason to us her like a doll and then throw her away just like that, so she didn t give him what he wanted, no way stop thinking lie that Serena,  
she thought to herself, talking to herself, no way no more love, ever,  
She started walking away from the balcony, and went back inside and laid on her bed and thought on last thing before she feel asleep, I well never be able to fall in love and be a ornery women ever, say s Serena, and with that she close her eye s, and went to sleep.

Back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, was dreaming he was seeing someone in that shadow couldn t really see fully but he could hear her voice, i need help i'am lost and i'am lonely say's the voice , who are you asks the voice,  
who is she and he anwered Inuyasha, who are you asks Inuyasha, wait who are you, but for some reason she was gone, and he kept on yelling like that too outside his dream Miroku, was looking up at him in the tree calling his name,  
wait who are you, miss lady where you go asks Inuyasha, right here say s Miroku, yelling louder, he open his eye s and look at Miroku, on the ground who was having a werid smile on his face, what happing asks Inuyasha, the thing is that your dreaming about someone up there replies Miroku, oh I was talking in my sleep say s Inuyasha,  
to Miroku, yes you were but who were you talking to in your dream Kagome, or Kikyo, asks Miroku, I don t know who it was it wasn t Kikyo, nor Kagome, her voice dosen t seem like there s are,  
she seem hurt and sad and lonely all alone just like me and no body understand her one bit, say s Inuyasha, you were dreaming about some other girl man Inuyasha, that not like you at all say s Miroku, that like me say s Miroku,  
I know did Kagome, hear me yelling like that asks Inuyasha,  
no Sango, and I did I told Sango, to go find Kagome, and I would wake you up say s Miroku, wait Kagome, not here, no after we fell asleep last you and me Sango, seen Kagome, run off some where she tought maybe she was going to you us the bathroom but when we both woke up this morning she wasn t back yet and so she went to try and find her with Kirara, and I was going to asks you if you seen her last night come back if not we all need to go find her say s Miroku, ok let go then say s Inuyasha, cause if I know Kagome,  
what she promble doing last night was to fuck Kouga, say s Inuyasha, she and Kouga are mate s and there nothing we can do about that say s Inuyasha, with a sad voice alittle bit, Inuyasha, when did this happen I found out last night when you all were asleep she alway s fight with me never Kouga, and she has his body sent on her all the dam time I just put two, two together, say s Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha, I am so sorry I know how much you really care about her say s Miroku, not anymore say s Inuyasha,  
all she is to me now is to find the jewel, I don t need her anymore,  
I am going to start looking for a new girl to be my future mate, say s Inuyasha, wow Inuyasha, your really going to start looking for a new women say s Miroku, yes I am so you know what leave a note here say s Inuyasha, for Kagome, for when she done she can meet us in Keade s village, say s Inuyasha,  
ok say s Miroku, he started going thought Kagome, bag and pull out paper, but then Inuyasha, took it from his hand and started wighting down what it should say, Note dear Kagome,

We went back to Keade s village meet us there you little back stabbing ex girlfriend sign Inuyasha, after he made his note to Kagome. end note..

Miroku, was just watching and standing still, Sango, had come back hey Inuyasha, your awake I couldn t find her what should we do asks Sango, we are going back to Keade s to wait for her there and then we well stay the night and leave tomorrow say s Inuyasha, ok and with that they lelf to Keade s,

Kagome, came back and everyone was gone then she look down at her bag and she seen there was a note and so she open it and read it and then her face went white.

at Keade's.  
Kagome, walk in to the hut and sat down and started trying to talk to Inuyasha, how do you know I am with Kouga how did you know asks Kagome,  
Kagome, I know because you said no to me when I asks you to be with me and be my mate and you just walk away from me, and pick Kouga,  
over me say s Inuyasha, and you smell like him and he even mark you I can see it in on your neck say s Inuyasha, look I wanted to tell you Inuyasha,  
but your so somber and you only reason you want to be with me was because Kikyo s gone if she was still here you would go after her again like you alway s do and you only think about Kikyo, and I fanlly left you for Kouga and I am happy for once, I am sorry but I am not going to be Kikyo,  
replacement well she gone so you can fuck around with me say s Kagome, oh girl you just made a big mistake say s Inuyasha, I never thought about Kikyo, when I asks you to my wife, I wanted to be with you cause for a long time you made me happy to be with you and I thought when you love someone you should marry them and I just let go of the past with Kikyo, and move one and that what I did for you so we could be together but you chose Kouga, say s Inuyasha. Well I am sorry Inuyasha, but you waited to long you and I are over say s Kagome, find with me I well find a women to spend the rest of my life with and you better not come running back saying you made a mistake and you want me back cause I am going to find a smart girl and love her till the day I die cause I am set on that you hear me and then we see who running away for themselves say s Inuyasha, and he just walk out, and for some reason he didn t know why but he felt like going to Kagome s time and walk around he jump into the well and he went inside the shine but nobody was home so he grab his hat his baseball cap, and went for a walk around the future.

Back with Serena,

Serena, had gotten up and went out for more tanning more fight practice, then Darien found her,

Hey baby say s Darien at frist Serena, didn t turn around because a lot guy s yelled that out at her then he try again, hey Serena, she fanlly turn around and seen who was walking her way,  
Hey Serena, don t you think you should give up on this fighting stuff say s Darien, no I don t say s Serena,  
in a mean kind of voice, oh come on you been at this for 8 mouth s say s Darien, can t you take a break from it all say s Darien, no I can t Darien, I need to keep up my stranght up say s Serena,  
what is up with you most girl s would come to me and bagging that I go out with them and hang out with them and stuff like that say s Darien,  
well I am not one of the them say s Serena, yes you are you re my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend, say s Darien, and you need to start acting like my girlfriend say s Darien, you need to act like my girl, say s Darien,

Inuyasha, didn t mean to listed to these two conversion but he couldn t help but listed for some reason something got his eye s it was a beauitful women being yelled at by her boyfriend and he didn t sound like he respect her very much,

look Serena, you re my girlfriend, and my lover and I want you to stop with this fighting bullshit and give up on trying to become a Demon Slayer or what ever your doing every day, it not Demon slaying tanning Darien,  
it samiara tanning and to become the powerful priestess of all time say s Serena, if you don t belive me why don t you have look for your self say s Serena,  
I don t belive in Demon s anymore Serena,  
there are no more Demon s alive here you never know Darien, Demon s can be everywhere say s Serena,

Inuyasha, was very impress my this women she did have a lot of power s coming from her and it was very powerful so high of magic, it was way more powerful then Kikyo s when he meet Kikyo, 50 year s ago,  
when he frist met her,

look Serena,  
don t care all I know is that you re my girlfriend and I say what go s on in this thing that we have together, say s Darien,  
and so as my girl, I want you come and give yourself to me and come sleep with me now say s Darien,

what say s Inuyasha,  
to himself and he was like wow what a jerk and he thought Miroku, what right up front,

you know what I don t want to be your girlfriend, anymore treating me like a nothing but a mat to wipe your feet off on, say s Serena, and I want someone who want me for me way more then for just sex I need someone who going to respect me say Serena, so you can go find your little back up plan slut girl s and go fuck them in the ass say's Serena, ok bye, bye, she started walking off,

She look down at her feet, and with out her knowing Inuyasha, started fallowing her to test how good she was if she going to ever sent him near by her, she fanlly look up at the sky for a min and the spook to herself to where only her and Inuyasha, could hear, I need some one to understand me but who would ever understand her who would, there are no more men that fight around here anymore, where could I belong not here I am afade,  
I wish I could at least prove myself to someone somewhere there got to be another world out there where I can put my magic to good use say s Serena, maybe you can have your wish come true say s a man s voice,

Who there she pull her sword and was turning around a lot, clam down miss say s the voice seem like the voice was beside her, who are you swing around her sword and slam agent another sword this time it was Inuyasha s sword it hit agent her s she was alittle surprise she then change back to her grub on her sword and push Inuyasha, back alittle bit he was surprise at her strange but then he push her back they were have a battle to see who was stronger but every time Serena,  
push even harder Inuyasha, didn t even break a sweet, she lost her baleen s but then she thought she was going to hit the ground but it never came but strong arm s were around her waist and she look Inuyasha, right the eye s and they were so beauitful,  
you should be prove of yourself you are very powerful women but you could be better say s Inuyasha, to Serena, what do you mean I could be better I never fight anymore all monster that attack the city were all kill my me say s Serena,  
it not what I meant my lady you can become the most powerful beening,  
but tell me something would you me happy to just keep fighting all the time wouldn t you want to stop fighting asks Inuyasha, no cause if I stop fighting people will think that I am weak and not strong eoff say s Serena, i must keep fighting for my future to live on say s Serena, I understand you miss I fight for my future too say s Inuyasha, you do I have never met anyone else in this time who keep fighting to prove that they are not weak, yes well I am not from this time of your s I come from the past 500 year s ago when Demon s and humen s all live together but not all in peace say s Inuyasha, what say s Serena, ok your freaking me out say s Serena, please forgive me for follow you my lady it was only a test to see how strong you really are say s Inuyasha, oh you were testing me say s Serena, yes my lady I was say s Inuyasha,  
did i pass the test asks Serena, well that why was trying to talk to you but you kind of got sarced for not be able to see me say s Inuyasha, but how ever you pull your sword out and protected your self and your stranght is very strong but I am stronger then you are but I am a half Demon,  
you are a humen, my lady, say s Inuyasha, what you re a Demon, ask's Serena, then fanlly look down at herself then back at him and seen that he was still holing her in his arm but why did he not kill her then if he a Demon, put me down say s Serena, sure my lady say s Inuyasha, what why do you keep calling me that asks Serena, cause you are a lady and I don t know your name say s Inuyasha, ok whatever look is this some kind of joke Darien,  
set up on me to make myself try and stop fighting say's Serena, oh no this is not joke my lady say s Inuyasha, I am a half Demon, but I do not hurt humen like yourself I protect them back in my world, you protect humen s say s Serena, yes my lady, say s Inuyasha, I was alway s told that Demon s were all evil and mean and heat Humen s say s Serena, most of us are but not me I am a good Demon, there are good Demon s just like there can be good and bad humen s you know well it the same way with Demon s say s Inuyasha, oh I never heard of a good Demon, before, a beg your prater s say s Serena, no worry s but I do want to help you why I don t know why but I just do say s Inuyasha, help me how asks Serena, well you just said a moment ago that you could prove yourself to people that your not fake but you do have magic and you that there is another world where evil demon s live like Narku,  
is one of them that me and my friend s are trying to kill cause what he had done to each of us, what kind of stuff as this evil Demon, done ask's Serena, well he put a ceruse on my good friend Miroku, even those he is a sick mined at time s, well eother way he has a black hole in his right hand and it a wind tunnel and it well soon kill him if he don t kill Narku, and Sango, she a Demon, slayer and her hole family was killed by Narku, and now Narku, is using Sango, little brother who he broth back from the dead and using him to do really bad thing, and what he did to me ha made me and my very first love belive that we betray eaceother and wanted to try and kill eachother so I want ravage cause he kill Kikyo,  
and I do feel really bad about it but so I have to kill Narku, at any cost and it must be done soon say s Inuyasha, ok that just heartless to do that to people, make them heat eachother, and have lover's try and kill eachother no way say s Serena, I would like to help you but how I am I going to be any help to you say s Serena, well your powerful and you could learn more of your power s along the way, say s Inuyasha,  
but your going to have to come with me say s Inuyasha, I don t know about this I don t know if I should trust you say s Serena, look in to your own heart what dose it feel when I am talking to you right now do you think a Demon,  
would just start talking to anybody say s Inuyasha, I don t know just leave me alone say s Serena, she was sarced to get into someone else is fight but Sailor Moon, would never say no not too anyone not even a Demon,

She went home alittle longer to think about it and the more and more she thought about it she was saying yes she want to go then she can prove herself to the world and she had to admit that Demon,  
was really good looking she started wounding how he would look with out the hat on she thought he would look hot,

that demon, is really good looking he so hot looking say s Serena,  
to herself wow thank you for the compliment say s Inuyasha, sitting outside on her balcony ah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, what are you doing here say s Serena, very red in the face now, oh clam down I won t hole it agent you knowing that I look good I should really like the compliment say s Inuyasha, ok, ok what do you want say s Serena, well I not going back to my time till tomorrow,  
and was wounding if you come with me and help me and my friend s out and when we are done fighting with Narku, you can come back here say s Inuyasha, your crazy I am not going any where with you say s Serena, well I was hoping you have said yes cause then you could have what you been wanted for a long time and that is to fight and protect those inneed of help, say s Inuyasha, and you said yourself you wish there was such a place to where you could go and get away from people who keep on telling you to stop fighting say s Inuyasha, well I gust I did say s something like that say s Serena,  
what in it for me if I go with you and use my power agent this Narku, preson say s Serena, well I have every right to fight the way I want to say s Serena, yes you can just don t put people in any danger then it all good say s Inuyasha, and your sure about this say s Serena, yes you can fight all day and all night if you wish to say s Inuyasha,  
there are a lot of Demon s in my world that people need help killing and there is just never off people that do that kind of work killing Demon s say s Inuyasha, alright I well think about it and I well let you know in the morning ok say s Serena, alright it a far deal say s Inuyasha,  
and then he turn to walk out the window, wait say s Serena, what if your friend s don t like me traveling with you guy s say s Serena, don t worry Miroku, he well promble be honor to have a another girl with us he s such a privet though say s Inuyasha, oh is he say s Serena, yeah well now for Sango, she promble well just need s to get know you and then she would become good friend s with you, say s Inuyasha, oh ok is that all say s Serena, no then there Shippbo, who kind of like a little son to me, say s Inuyasha,  
his family was killed say's Inuyasha,  
oh that ok with me say s Serena, I am good with kid s better then older people like my age say s Serena, ok good too know and there is a nice kind women name Keade s she dosen t go with on the round but she has a village that she let us stay with her say s Inuyasha, she is Kikyo s younger sister say s Inuyasha, oh your first love s sister asks Serena,  
yes she older now but that a long story say s Inuyasha, but yes she help us out when one of us is hurt really madly say s Inuyasha, well that good to know so she kind of like a doctor in the past time s say s Serena, yeah she great she really is something say s Inuyasha, well it look like you have a good friendship with her say s Serena,  
yeah we have in understanding with eachother say s Inuyasha, I am glad to hear it say s Serena, why would you be glad to hear of it say s Inuyasha, cause now I know you would be a good friend after all say s Serena, oh I see say s Inuyasha, so is that all of your friend s say s Serena, no there just one left say s Inuyasha,  
not right now I don t want to talk about her so you can meet her for yourself if you come back with me say s Inuyasha,  
ok say s Serena, well from what you just told me I have made up my mind and I well go with you, because I think you and I could be good friends and i do need a friend I do get lonely alittle bit and I think if I go with you I can have people understand me as a fighter that I am say s Serena,  
so your going to come with me to my time say s Inuyasha, yes I well go with you in the morning and that way I can pack my weapon s and other stuff say s Serena, ok great we leave tomorrow say s Inuyasha, and I would like a new friend too say s Inuyasha,

Serena, look right back at him with that same smile on her face that he had on his face as well,  
it gave both of them a good feeling inside that that they could trust eachother more then they could ever thought,

Thank you say s Serena,  
you welcome say s Inuyasha, but don t think that this well be an all easy fight though say s Inuyasha, finding Narku, can be very hard when he hide himself behind a barrier say s Inuyasha, a barrier you say say s Serena, yes say s Inuyasha,  
ok I am glad you told me now we can find Narku, much faster then say s Serena, what do you mean asks Inuyasha, cause I can scent barrier s no matter how strong they are a can still feel them and see them say s Serena,  
you can say s Inuyasha, yeah I have found out i have these new power for a while now and they get stronger every time I fight say s Serena,  
oh so you may be able to find Narku, much faster then say s Inuyasha,  
yes and I can see jewel s as well like crystal s say s Serena, you can, can you say s Inuyasha, yes it been a while scent there were any powerful jewel s that need purifying from my hand s say s Serena, well you well do nicely then say s Inuyasha, alright say s Serena, ok get some sleep we leave tomorrow at noon say s Inuyasha, ok say s Serena, Inuyasha, sat on her floor and


	2. Story begin

Welcome Sailor Moon

This story is how Sailor Moon, find it ok to become a normal women, and how Inuyasha, learned it ok to stay the way you are you should never have to change to make people like you and how to become a man. And there well be a lot of heart break s and hurt and sadness and love, Kagome & Kouga, Sango & Miroku, Inuyasha & Sailor Moon,

One day Inuyasha, and the other were trying to find Narku, and try to find the jewel of four soul s, they were on there way, they had heard some people say that Narku, was some where near the west was all the village s knew of anything on Narku, so they were on there way so they went to the west but the promble was that Narku,  
was hiding and they couldn t find him cause he has too strong of a barrier and they can t even sent that at all so they all went back to Keade s village for rest and food and other stuff as well.

Now Sailor Moon was having some trouble of her own her helper Tuxedo Mask witch is her lover as well but he no longer wanted to keep fighting by her side and just give up on her, and Sailor Moon, was having preamble s with him a lot, and for Tuxedo Mask s Darien, witch was his real name, Darien didn t want much more to do with her cause all Serena, care about was to show up Sailor Mar s and the other s and to prove to everyone that she wasn t a weakling and a cry baby, like there think of her and they try saying that Serena, could never do anything on her own that she need them to make her strong or she would lose each fight every time and she didn t agree about that so every seince Sailor Mar s open her mouth and sad that to her she been trying to make herself strounger and fight even harder then ever before and she soon started to belive that there was no time for love and someone to sear her life with and that in her heart she left like if she were to let her self love to much her power s would go down on her and she was trying to become stronger and she didn t want her enemy seeing that she has a weakness, and that they could get to her so she belive that she could never have a life as in ornery woman never well not as long as she going to protect the world forever with the sliver crystal s power to her will, and strange and power of Sailor Moon, but some how she wasn t aware that she had a new power with in to see barrier s and other jewel s anywhere there was a crystal s like jewel s that have power that need evil realest out of them and purified she could do and she knew some how she had power of a priestess that just as strong as kikyo s or stronger then her s, she had just started to get that power for only for few week s now,  
and she thought that maybe she was getting stronger so she kept fighting with it and it was getting stronger way more when she was just in her normal form Serena,  
it came out alittle more then well as both her and Sailor Moon, form, it was way stronger.  
anyway reason way Darien was getting mad at Serena, the only thing he been wanting for year s now he just wanted to sleep with Serena, but she won t give it to him, at all and other man that he hang out with,  
all laugh at him cause he can t even get meatball head into bed with him, because if it, they also made fun of him for being with a virgin like Serena, and that he couldn t even get with, and when Darien,  
started hanging out with these jerk s and they all made a bet that Darien would sleep with Serena, for 300 in cash, with in a mouth he thought he could do easily but he was wrong it has been longer the a mouth,  
it has been 3 year s now and he lost the bet, and he still hasn t gotten her gotten her into bed,  
All she care about was protecting the people and fight every demon, or monter s that well try and hury people and that was all she care about and being Sailor Moon,  
for now on and forever, she was going to be the very best sailor shoulder there ever was and she was going to be the very best, there were reason for not wanted to settle down for Serena, but she was a afade to it met what it was.

Back to Inuyasha and the other s Let the story begin.

So Kagome, where do you sense the jewel anywhere around here asks Sango,  
no not a thing reply Kagome, then let keep moving then say s Inuyasha, wait a min can t we stop for a rest we have been waiting since thing morning, say s Kagome, can we at least take a rest asks Kagome, we have to keep moving say s Inuyasha, well we get lasy Narku, is getting all of the jewel shared say s Inuyasha, look Inuyasha, I don t have the same energy that you have, I need to rest and get some food inside of me say s Kagome,  
what with you lately say s Inuyasha, you been acting like this since yesterday day morning, you been yelling at me ever since Kouga, came by and he started that fight with me say s Inuyasha, look Inuyasha, it not your place to tell me who I can be friend s with, and you re the one who started that fight with him, say s Kagome, what ever say s Inuyasha, so can we take a break asks Kagome, find do whatever you want I am tried of hearing your guy s compiling about walking all the dam time say s Inuyasha,  
so take your dumb ass break say s Inuyasha, Sit yelled Kagome, and as Inuyasha,  
slam into the ground face frist into the ground pour Inuyasha.

Back to Sailor Moon,

She was walking around the mall with Mina, and Leeta, and had met up with Ray, as well, the three girl s were looking for cloth s and shoes, but for Serena, she was look at diffeneit stuff blade s and stuff like that and star s blade s thowing stars,  
as well she was into that type of weapon s and then she look for cloth s to where around when she training, with her weapon s,  
After all she was a fighter and there was no changing that now.

So Serena, when are you going to give up this Sailor Moon bussise up, asks Ray, there is no more evil Demon s or Monster s say s Ray, there all gone Serena, there no reason to keep on fighting like this say s Leeta,  
look girl we don t have to keep on fighting for the rest of our life s say s Mina,  
hey look Serena, you can even go one with your life to you know say s Leeta, well that just find girl s you girl s can stop fighting and go on with your s life s and get marry and have baby s and just move on with your life s but as for me, sorry girl s but I am going to keep fighting, say s Serena, sorry girl but I am going to fight, say s Serena, ok but we just want you to be happy say s Leeta, and beside you know Darien want to move on with you too you know say s Ray, yeah what about him you used to love him so much to where you couldn t wait for him to want to be with you say s Mina, and now you just want to walk away from it all say s Ray, look girl s I just don t know there only one thing, and I am not giving it to him, I am not going to give in, say s Serena, wow Serena, you are what they call tuff love say s Leeta, yeah it is but to keep a man in control, but don t treat them like dog s cause you tell them your not going to sleep with them then they may back off say s Serena, ok Serena, you are a very stage girl girlfriend but I hope you don t lose Darien, say s Ray,  
yeah Serena, what if you push him right out the door say s Mina, hey if he like me the way i think he does or the way he said he does then he need to show me, respect say s Serena, find let go back to shopping say s Mina, wanted to drop this conversion, I think so too say s Serena, and Leeta, Ray, was the only one who was started to think if Serena, were to break up with Darien then she could get back together with Darien, so she stay quiet for the rest of the day.

Back to Inuyasha.

They all were sitting around a fire like normal Shippbo,  
was sitting on Kagome s lap, he was having a snack and Miroku, was rubbing his cheek it had a red hand print on it cause Sango, had slap him, for rubbing her butt like he alway s did, alway s the same thing,  
They never do anything diffeneit alway s the same thing nothing else, it was like this every night Miroku,  
a honery bustard, Sango, a girl that has a temper, Kagome, who alway s complainy s about everything and Shippbo,  
who call him name s and pick on Inuyasha, and then he chase after Shippbo, till Inuyasha, get ahold of him and then Kagome, alway s yelled Sit for no dam reason she was starting to get very upsetting and every time he try to be nice she still sit him for it what can one man do, it just never get old to them and it getting boring and Inuyasha, was trying to hide the fact from the other s but deep down he was starting to get very lonely and wanted someone to sear his life with he was starting to see that Kagome, and Kouga, got something going on and Miroku, and Sango, are to be marry after Narku,  
is dead that if they ever get that far but Inuyasha, really truly deeply wanted a mate or someone to love him badly,

After the other went to sleep he watch everyone then something kind of came to him as well every time Kouga,  
came around she alway s pick a fight with him she never yell s at Kouga, and then it came to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga, she must be in love with him over himself, she alway s wanted to be with Kouga, over himself, and that would be the reason that Kagome, has Kouga, smell on her,  
his body has been on her had that would be the reason she smell like wolf pup inside her and she dosen t even know that she pregenet yet but he could smell it he could so that mean that she pick Kouga, over Inuyasha himself, so now he knows that Kagome and Kouga, are indeed together,  
and now he really needed to find someone else to sear his life with, just then he look up at the sky and seen a shooting star, he made a wish, for the first time he try to make a wish for something wroth wishing for, Please shooting star grant me my wish please,  
I wish from the bottom of my heart that I could have someone to sear my life with, I wish to find a women that is like no other very different but dose not judged other for what they are and could love me for me asks Inuyasha, and I hope that I could find some one who has a very diffeneit beauty that you don t see every day and a good spirit as well and a good soul, and beauitful,  
I do wish she would be stronger then another girl I have ever been with even stronger then Kikyo,  
and Kagome, power s together, thank you, say s Inuyasha,  
oh and maybe she could help us kill Narku, as well. Thank you. And maybe someday I may find a women to be my wife my mate, I wish, i wish that I may have the wish that I wish tonight, he then went to sleep.

Back Serena, Later on the night,

She got back home she went and took a shower, after warred she went to her bedroom and went over to the balcony that go s off her bedroom she look up at the sky and started thinking about what the girl s had said about her and Darien,  
settling down some how deep down she didn t belive Darien,  
as much anymore that was another reason why she didn t want to sleep with him, no way I can t think about that kind of stuff I am going to keep going to do what I do best I am a fighter and that what come first before love or anything else nothing else matter to me anymore it time Sailor Moon, got her head on strait say s Serena, then she look up at the sky and one thought did come to mine I wonder if there ever well be some one to sear my life with, and she knew that deep in her heart sex was the only thing Darien,  
wanted from her so she didn t want to stop fighting cause that would give him a reason to us her like a doll and then throw her away just like that, so she didn t give him what he wanted, no way stop thinking lie that Serena,  
she thought to herself, talking to herself, no way no more love, ever,  
She started walking away from the balcony, and went back inside and laid on her bed and thought on last thing before she feel asleep, I well never be able to fall in love and be a ornery women ever, say s Serena, and with that she close her eye s, and went to sleep.

Back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, was dreaming he was seeing someone in that shadow couldn t really see fully but he could hear her voice, i need help i'am lost and i'am lonely say's the voice , who are you asks the voice,  
who is she and he anwered Inuyasha, who are you asks Inuyasha, wait who are you, but for some reason she was gone, and he kept on yelling like that too outside his dream Miroku, was looking up at him in the tree calling his name,  
wait who are you, miss lady where you go asks Inuyasha, right here say s Miroku, yelling louder, he open his eye s and look at Miroku, on the ground who was having a werid smile on his face, what happing asks Inuyasha, the thing is that your dreaming about someone up there replies Miroku, oh I was talking in my sleep say s Inuyasha,  
to Miroku, yes you were but who were you talking to in your dream Kagome, or Kikyo, asks Miroku, I don t know who it was it wasn t Kikyo, nor Kagome, her voice dosen t seem like there s are,  
she seem hurt and sad and lonely all alone just like me and no body understand her one bit, say s Inuyasha, you were dreaming about some other girl man Inuyasha, that not like you at all say s Miroku, that like me say s Miroku,  
I know did Kagome, hear me yelling like that asks Inuyasha,  
no Sango, and I did I told Sango, to go find Kagome, and I would wake you up say s Miroku, wait Kagome, not here, no after we fell asleep last you and me Sango, seen Kagome, run off some where she tought maybe she was going to you us the bathroom but when we both woke up this morning she wasn t back yet and so she went to try and find her with Kirara, and I was going to asks you if you seen her last night come back if not we all need to go find her say s Miroku, ok let go then say s Inuyasha, cause if I know Kagome,  
what she promble doing last night was to fuck Kouga, say s Inuyasha, she and Kouga are mate s and there nothing we can do about that say s Inuyasha, with a sad voice alittle bit, Inuyasha, when did this happen I found out last night when you all were asleep she alway s fight with me never Kouga, and she has his body sent on her all the dam time I just put two, two together, say s Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha, I am so sorry I know how much you really care about her say s Miroku, not anymore say s Inuyasha,  
all she is to me now is to find the jewel, I don t need her anymore,  
I am going to start looking for a new girl to be my future mate, say s Inuyasha, wow Inuyasha, your really going to start looking for a new women say s Miroku, yes I am so you know what leave a note here say s Inuyasha, for Kagome, for when she done she can meet us in Keade s village, say s Inuyasha,  
ok say s Miroku, he started going thought Kagome, bag and pull out paper, but then Inuyasha, took it from his hand and started wighting down what it should say, Note dear Kagome,

We went back to Keade s village meet us there you little back stabbing ex girlfriend sign Inuyasha, after he made his note to Kagome. end note..

Miroku, was just watching and standing still, Sango, had come back hey Inuyasha, your awake I couldn t find her what should we do asks Sango, we are going back to Keade s to wait for her there and then we well stay the night and leave tomorrow say s Inuyasha, ok and with that they lelf to Keade s,

Kagome, came back and everyone was gone then she look down at her bag and she seen there was a note and so she open it and read it and then her face went white.

at Keade's.  
Kagome, walk in to the hut and sat down and started trying to talk to Inuyasha, how do you know I am with Kouga how did you know asks Kagome,  
Kagome, I know because you said no to me when I asks you to be with me and be my mate and you just walk away from me, and pick Kouga,  
over me say s Inuyasha, and you smell like him and he even mark you I can see it in on your neck say s Inuyasha, look I wanted to tell you Inuyasha,  
but your so somber and you only reason you want to be with me was because Kikyo s gone if she was still here you would go after her again like you alway s do and you only think about Kikyo, and I fanlly left you for Kouga and I am happy for once, I am sorry but I am not going to be Kikyo,  
replacement well she gone so you can fuck around with me say s Kagome, oh girl you just made a big mistake say s Inuyasha, I never thought about Kikyo, when I asks you to my wife, I wanted to be with you cause for a long time you made me happy to be with you and I thought when you love someone you should marry them and I just let go of the past with Kikyo, and move one and that what I did for you so we could be together but you chose Kouga, say s Inuyasha. Well I am sorry Inuyasha, but you waited to long you and I are over say s Kagome, find with me I well find a women to spend the rest of my life with and you better not come running back saying you made a mistake and you want me back cause I am going to find a smart girl and love her till the day I die cause I am set on that you hear me and then we see who running away for themselves say s Inuyasha, and he just walk out, and for some reason he didn t know why but he felt like going to Kagome s time and walk around he jump into the well and he went inside the shine but nobody was home so he grab his hat his baseball cap, and went for a walk around the future.

Back with Serena,

Serena, had gotten up and went out for more tanning more fight practice, then Darien found her,

Hey baby say s Darien at frist Serena, didn t turn around because a lot guy s yelled that out at her then he try again, hey Serena, she fanlly turn around and seen who was walking her way,  
Hey Serena, don t you think you should give up on this fighting stuff say s Darien, no I don t say s Serena,  
in a mean kind of voice, oh come on you been at this for 8 mouth s say s Darien, can t you take a break from it all say s Darien, no I can t Darien, I need to keep up my stranght up say s Serena,  
what is up with you most girl s would come to me and bagging that I go out with them and hang out with them and stuff like that say s Darien,  
well I am not one of the them say s Serena, yes you are you re my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend, say s Darien, and you need to start acting like my girlfriend say s Darien, you need to act like my girl, say s Darien,

Inuyasha, didn t mean to listed to these two conversion but he couldn t help but listed for some reason something got his eye s it was a beauitful women being yelled at by her boyfriend and he didn t sound like he respect her very much,

look Serena, you re my girlfriend, and my lover and I want you to stop with this fighting bullshit and give up on trying to become a Demon Slayer or what ever your doing every day, it not Demon slaying tanning Darien,  
it samiara tanning and to become the powerful priestess of all time say s Serena, if you don t belive me why don t you have look for your self say s Serena,  
I don t belive in Demon s anymore Serena,  
there are no more Demon s alive here you never know Darien, Demon s can be everywhere say s Serena,

Inuyasha, was very impress my this women she did have a lot of power s coming from her and it was very powerful so high of magic, it was way more powerful then Kikyo s when he meet Kikyo, 50 year s ago,  
when he frist met her,

look Serena,  
don t care all I know is that you re my girlfriend and I say what go s on in this thing that we have together, say s Darien,  
and so as my girl, I want you come and give yourself to me and come sleep with me now say s Darien,

what say s Inuyasha,  
to himself and he was like wow what a jerk and he thought Miroku, what right up front,

you know what I don t want to be your girlfriend, anymore treating me like a nothing but a mat to wipe your feet off on, say s Serena, and I want someone who want me for me way more then for just sex I need someone who going to respect me say Serena, so you can go find your little back up plan slut girl s and go fuck them in the ass say's Serena, ok bye, bye, she started walking off,

She look down at her feet, and with out her knowing Inuyasha, started fallowing her to test how good she was if she going to ever sent him near by her, she fanlly look up at the sky for a min and the spook to herself to where only her and Inuyasha, could hear, I need some one to understand me but who would ever understand her who would, there are no more men that fight around here anymore, where could I belong not here I am afade,  
I wish I could at least prove myself to someone somewhere there got to be another world out there where I can put my magic to good use say s Serena, maybe you can have your wish come true say s a man s voice,

Who there she pull her sword and was turning around a lot, clam down miss say s the voice seem like the voice was beside her, who are you swing around her sword and slam agent another sword this time it was Inuyasha s sword it hit agent her s she was alittle surprise she then change back to her grub on her sword and push Inuyasha, back alittle bit he was surprise at her strange but then he push her back they were have a battle to see who was stronger but every time Serena,  
push even harder Inuyasha, didn t even break a sweet, she lost her baleen s but then she thought she was going to hit the ground but it never came but strong arm s were around her waist and she look Inuyasha, right the eye s and they were so beauitful,  
you should be prove of yourself you are very powerful women but you could be better say s Inuyasha, to Serena, what do you mean I could be better I never fight anymore all monster that attack the city were all kill my me say s Serena,  
it not what I meant my lady you can become the most powerful beening,  
but tell me something would you me happy to just keep fighting all the time wouldn t you want to stop fighting asks Inuyasha, no cause if I stop fighting people will think that I am weak and not strong eoff say s Serena, i must keep fighting for my future to live on say s Serena, I understand you miss I fight for my future too say s Inuyasha, you do I have never met anyone else in this time who keep fighting to prove that they are not weak, yes well I am not from this time of your s I come from the past 500 year s ago when Demon s and humen s all live together but not all in peace say s Inuyasha, what say s Serena, ok your freaking me out say s Serena, please forgive me for follow you my lady it was only a test to see how strong you really are say s Inuyasha, oh you were testing me say s Serena, yes my lady I was say s Inuyasha,  
did i pass the test asks Serena, well that why was trying to talk to you but you kind of got sarced for not be able to see me say s Inuyasha, but how ever you pull your sword out and protected your self and your stranght is very strong but I am stronger then you are but I am a half Demon,  
you are a humen, my lady, say s Inuyasha, what you re a Demon, ask's Serena, then fanlly look down at herself then back at him and seen that he was still holing her in his arm but why did he not kill her then if he a Demon, put me down say s Serena, sure my lady say s Inuyasha, what why do you keep calling me that asks Serena, cause you are a lady and I don t know your name say s Inuyasha, ok whatever look is this some kind of joke Darien,  
set up on me to make myself try and stop fighting say's Serena, oh no this is not joke my lady say s Inuyasha, I am a half Demon, but I do not hurt humen like yourself I protect them back in my world, you protect humen s say s Serena, yes my lady, say s Inuyasha, I was alway s told that Demon s were all evil and mean and heat Humen s say s Serena, most of us are but not me I am a good Demon, there are good Demon s just like there can be good and bad humen s you know well it the same way with Demon s say s Inuyasha, oh I never heard of a good Demon, before, a beg your prater s say s Serena, no worry s but I do want to help you why I don t know why but I just do say s Inuyasha, help me how asks Serena, well you just said a moment ago that you could prove yourself to people that your not fake but you do have magic and you that there is another world where evil demon s live like Narku,  
is one of them that me and my friend s are trying to kill cause what he had done to each of us, what kind of stuff as this evil Demon, done ask's Serena, well he put a ceruse on my good friend Miroku, even those he is a sick mined at time s, well eother way he has a black hole in his right hand and it a wind tunnel and it well soon kill him if he don t kill Narku, and Sango, she a Demon, slayer and her hole family was killed by Narku, and now Narku, is using Sango, little brother who he broth back from the dead and using him to do really bad thing, and what he did to me ha made me and my very first love belive that we betray eaceother and wanted to try and kill eachother so I want ravage cause he kill Kikyo,  
and I do feel really bad about it but so I have to kill Narku, at any cost and it must be done soon say s Inuyasha, ok that just heartless to do that to people, make them heat eachother, and have lover's try and kill eachother no way say s Serena, I would like to help you but how I am I going to be any help to you say s Serena, well your powerful and you could learn more of your power s along the way, say s Inuyasha,  
but your going to have to come with me say s Inuyasha, I don t know about this I don t know if I should trust you say s Serena, look in to your own heart what dose it feel when I am talking to you right now do you think a Demon,  
would just start talking to anybody say s Inuyasha, I don t know just leave me alone say s Serena, she was sarced to get into someone else is fight but Sailor Moon, would never say no not too anyone not even a Demon,

She went home alittle longer to think about it and the more and more she thought about it she was saying yes she want to go then she can prove herself to the world and she had to admit that Demon,  
was really good looking she started wounding how he would look with out the hat on she thought he would look hot,

that demon, is really good looking he so hot looking say s Serena,  
to herself wow thank you for the compliment say s Inuyasha, sitting outside on her balcony ah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, what are you doing here say s Serena, very red in the face now, oh clam down I won t hole it agent you knowing that I look good I should really like the compliment say s Inuyasha, ok, ok what do you want say s Serena, well I not going back to my time till tomorrow,  
and was wounding if you come with me and help me and my friend s out and when we are done fighting with Narku, you can come back here say s Inuyasha, your crazy I am not going any where with you say s Serena, well I was hoping you have said yes cause then you could have what you been wanted for a long time and that is to fight and protect those inneed of help, say s Inuyasha, and you said yourself you wish there was such a place to where you could go and get away from people who keep on telling you to stop fighting say s Inuyasha, well I gust I did say s something like that say s Serena,  
what in it for me if I go with you and use my power agent this Narku, preson say s Serena, well I have every right to fight the way I want to say s Serena, yes you can just don t put people in any danger then it all good say s Inuyasha, and your sure about this say s Serena, yes you can fight all day and all night if you wish to say s Inuyasha,  
there are a lot of Demon s in my world that people need help killing and there is just never off people that do that kind of work killing Demon s say s Inuyasha, alright I well think about it and I well let you know in the morning ok say s Serena, alright it a far deal say s Inuyasha,  
and then he turn to walk out the window, wait say s Serena, what if your friend s don t like me traveling with you guy s say s Serena, don t worry Miroku, he well promble be honor to have a another girl with us he s such a privet though say s Inuyasha, oh is he say s Serena, yeah well now for Sango, she promble well just need s to get know you and then she would become good friend s with you, say s Inuyasha, oh ok is that all say s Serena, no then there Shippbo, who kind of like a little son to me, say s Inuyasha,  
his family was killed say's Inuyasha,  
oh that ok with me say s Serena, I am good with kid s better then older people like my age say s Serena, ok good too know and there is a nice kind women name Keade s she dosen t go with on the round but she has a village that she let us stay with her say s Inuyasha, she is Kikyo s younger sister say s Inuyasha, oh your first love s sister asks Serena,  
yes she older now but that a long story say s Inuyasha, but yes she help us out when one of us is hurt really madly say s Inuyasha, well that good to know so she kind of like a doctor in the past time s say s Serena, yeah she great she really is something say s Inuyasha, well it look like you have a good friendship with her say s Serena,  
yeah we have in understanding with eachother say s Inuyasha, I am glad to hear it say s Serena, why would you be glad to hear of it say s Inuyasha, cause now I know you would be a good friend after all say s Serena, oh I see say s Inuyasha, so is that all of your friend s say s Serena, no there just one left say s Inuyasha,  
not right now I don t want to talk about her so you can meet her for yourself if you come back with me say s Inuyasha,  
ok say s Serena, well from what you just told me I have made up my mind and I well go with you, because I think you and I could be good friends and i do need a friend I do get lonely alittle bit and I think if I go with you I can have people understand me as a fighter that I am say s Serena,  
so your going to come with me to my time say s Inuyasha, yes I well go with you in the morning and that way I can pack my weapon s and other stuff say s Serena, ok great we leave tomorrow say s Inuyasha, and I would like a new friend too say s Inuyasha,

Serena, look right back at him with that same smile on her face that he had on his face as well,  
it gave both of them a good feeling inside that that they could trust eachother more then they could ever thought,

Thank you say s Serena,  
you welcome say s Inuyasha, but don t think that this well be an all easy fight though say s Inuyasha, finding Narku, can be very hard when he hide himself behind a barrier say s Inuyasha, a barrier you say say s Serena, yes say s Inuyasha,  
ok I am glad you told me now we can find Narku, much faster then say s Serena, what do you mean asks Inuyasha, cause I can scent barrier s no matter how strong they are a can still feel them and see them say s Serena,  
you can say s Inuyasha, yeah I have found out i have these new power for a while now and they get stronger every time I fight say s Serena,  
oh so you may be able to find Narku, much faster then say s Inuyasha,  
yes and I can see jewel s as well like crystal s say s Serena, you can, can you say s Inuyasha, yes it been a while scent there were any powerful jewel s that need purifying from my hand s say s Serena, well you well do nicely then say s Inuyasha, alright say s Serena, ok get some sleep we leave tomorrow at noon say s Inuyasha, ok say s Serena, Inuyasha, sat on her floor and


End file.
